owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Portals
The Lore of Portals allows the Neberu to create , open or close portals and wards. 'Abilities' *• Open/Close Portals: This evocation gives a Fiend complete control of the portals she encounters. Low-Grace: The Fallen damage them too. **'Cost:' - **'Dice Pool:' Manipulation + Occult + Portals **'Action:' Instant **'Duration' Instant The number of successes required is determined by the complexity of the portal and its attendant locking mechanisms. A simple residence requires one success, while a prison cell door might require as many as three. If successful, the portal unlocks and opens or closes and locks at the character's touch. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons don't open or close portals so much as they smash them open or jam them shut. When a Low-Grace demon affects a portal with this evocation, the number of successes rolled is also applied as strength points to the portal in question, doing damage to its materials as if performing a feat of strength. *•• Create Ward: This evocation allows the Fiend to seal off the portals in an area. Low-Grace: Demons cause injuries to trespassers. **'Cost:' - **'Dice Pool:' Presence + Occult + Portals **'Action:' Istant **'Duration' Scene The character must be inside the area she wishes to seal with this evocation. If successful, all the entrances to a given area become impassable. Even open doorways become clouded with wisps of air fog, and what feels like a solid barrier of air prevents anything from passing through. Once sealed, the area can't be entered, even through the use of another lore (such as Paths or Realms). To penetrate the ward, an intruder roll Resolve + Power stat and must exceed the number of successes you achieved. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons are capable of creating wards, but their energies don't restrict invaders so much as they inflict pain on those who attempt to enter a protected space. When an intruder crosses a warded portal, he suffers a number of bashing levels of damage equal to the successes you achieved on your roll. *••• Teleport: This evocation allows a Fiend to use an existing portal to transport herself instantly. Low-Grace: Demons find more harder to focus. **'Cost:' - **'Dice Pool:' Intelligence + Occult + Portals **'Action:' Istant **'Duration' Istant The number of successes required depends on your character's familiarity with her destination. If it's somewhere with which she's intimately familiar, such as a doorway in her own home, only one success is required. If its somewhere she has visited frequently, two successes are necessary. If the destination is somewhere that the Fiend has only recently visited for the first time, three successes are required. The demon must have visited her destination at least once before to be able to travel there with this evocation, and there must be a portal there identical to the type she enters. If she steps through a doorway, there must be a doorway at her destination. The Fiend can travel up to 100 miles for each point of Torment she has. Therefore, a Fiend with 10 Torment could travel up to a thousand miles away. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons performing this evocation are severely hampered by their lack of focus. If the evocation is successful, a Composure + Resolve roll must be made. If the roll fails, the Fiend is transported to a random (but familiar) location as determined by the Storyteller. *•••• Co-Locate: Fiend to use a doorway to tie the two locations together for a short time. Low-Grace: Others risk severe psychological trauma or madness as a result. **'Cost:' 1 Faith **'Dice Pool:' Stamina + Occult + Portals **'Action:' Istant **'Duration' Turns equal to successess The target number is determined by your character's familiarity with the location she wishes to reach. If she's intimately familiar with the location, the success needed is 1. If it's a location she has visited numerous times, the number is 2. If she's been there only once, it's 3. If she's never been there before and goes merely by the guidance of another, the difficulty is 4. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can create co-locations, but those passing through are momentarily exposed to the demon's Torment, and risk severe psychological trauma or madness as a result. A Resolve + Composure roll must be made for individuals passing through the portal, the difficulty of which equals the Fiend's Torment. If a roll fails, a victim gains a temporary derangement for a scene. *••••• Doorway Into Darkness: This powerful evocation allows a demon to create a doorway into the shadowy space between the physical and spirit realms. Low-Grace: The demons can summon an unknown terror. **'Cost: '''01 Faith **'Dice Pool:' Stamina + Occult + Portals **'Action:' Instant **'Duration''' Turns equal to successess The evocation requires a portal -- door or window -- to form the threshold between realms. Basically creating a verge , that mortals beings and spirit may pass easily. the number of successess needed is equal to the strength of the Gauntlet. Low-Grace: When a monstrous demon opens a portal to the Shadowlands, she risks losing focus and allowing some of the energies from beyond to slip into the physical realm. If the evocation succeeds, make a Resolve + Composure roll. If the roll fails, the winds of the cosmic storm seep through, causing all beings (Demons excluded) in the immediate area to make a Composure + Power stat roll. If their rolls fail, they flee in terror. If it's a dramatic failure, the victims suffer a temporary derangement. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: NEDU' The angels of the threshold are tall, ethereal figures, their long limbs and lean bodies wreathed in a veil of shifting shadow. Their movements are as fluid as they are soundless, and their feet leave no impression to mark their passing. When they pass into deep shadow, their eyes shine with a cold, blue light. 'POWERS:' *'Wings:' A pair of Eagle Wings extends from the character's shoulders. The character can glide up to three times her running speed per turn. *'Enhanced Perception:' The character's five senses are heightened to superhuman levels, all perception rolls gain the 8 again ability. *'Increased Awareness:' The fallen is especially attuned to the fabric of reality, subtract 2 dices for every power or ability that tries to manipulate her. *'Pass Without Trace:' Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality, the character leaves to foot prints or trails. 'LOW-GRACE FORM:' Monstrous Nedu are like living shadows, ebon and ephemeral. Their voices are like the keening of wind over jagged stones, and their touch is colder than ice. 'LOW-GRACE POWERS:' *'Casts No Reflection:' The demon's image doesn't appear in a mirror, nor can it be captured in a photograph or by a video camera. *'Improved Initiative:' +2 Initiative *'Enhanced Dodge:' The demon gain +2 defense. *'Cloak of Shadows:' The demon is shrouded in a pall of darkness, making her features difficult to see in the best of light and rendering her near-invisible at night. All Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality whenever the demon stands in a pool of shadow or moves in darkness. If the character is attacked, the rules for Blind Fighting apply to the attacker. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 209-211 <<<< BACK